


If It Was My Birthday...

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom Dean, Come as Lube, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, Face-Fucking, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sleep Sex, Top Arthur, Top Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-21 20:08:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11364708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Dean's exhausted after sex with Sam. Ketch has other plans before he can sleep.





	If It Was My Birthday...

**Author's Note:**

> Written for SPN Kink Bingo 2017  
> Square Filled: Rough Sex

Most people assumed the most beautiful thing about Dean Winchester after sex was the blissed out look in his eyes. Or his smile. Or his quivering, tired muscles. But not to Ketch. To Ketch it was the little pool of sweat that gathered in the dip of Dean’s spine, the sharp canyons formed by his strong back muscles as he lifted his shoulders, resting his heavy head on his freckle splattered forearms. The thin trickle of sweat, gathering in that final, low dip on Dean’s back, always present no matter what their position was during sex. When Dean rolled onto his come splattered stomach, the crystal-clear puddle would form.

 

Ketch sighed softly, his cock twitching on his thigh persistently. 

He shifted over, tracing the curve of dean's spine with his tongue. Dean groaned sleepily, but didn't bother moving, just let his legs fall a bit further apart.

"Someone's dozing," Sam commented, stroking fingers through Dean's sweat slicked hair. 

"You did make him come harder than I've seen in a while."

Sam smirked a little. He gave his cock a stroke, lube and come streaked over it. "I try. You gonna use him, or just stare all night?"

"I shouldn't - he's sleeping."

"He's not sleeping yet," Dean mumbled, half muffled by his arm. "He says get your cock up my ass cause I'm too lazy to put it up there myself."

Ketch chuckled. "Alright, Dean. When I'm good and ready." He began to kiss and lap down Dean's back again, ignoring the ache of his balls, and the slick slide of Sam's hand as he stroked himself back to hardness. 

When Ketch reached the little pool he admired so greatly, he dove in, a man starved, licking, kissing, biting, until he could no longer taste the salt on Dean's skin. 

Dean grunted, giving a pleasant little snort before settling back down. Ketch looked up at Sam, who smirked. " _Now_ he's sleeping."

Ketch sat up and settled between Dean's thighs, spreading his ass cheeks. His hole was open and red, cum dribbling out and down to his balls. 

"You made a mess."

Sam smirked. "I come a lot. Consider it good... You don't need to lube up. Just slip in."

"Dry?" Ketch asked, not wanting to hurt Dean.

"Well," Sam leaned forward and swallowed Ketch's cock down. He bobbed his head quickly, gagging every time the tip bumped the back of his throat. When Sam pulled back, he looked up, strings of drool connecting his swollen lips to Ketch's spit slicked cock. 

"He screams so pretty when you fuck him sleeping. Do it. Fuck him-- Feel how wrecked his hole already is." 

Ketch grunted softly at Sam's words. He used some of the escaped come and lube to slick the edges of Dean's hole before lining up his cock. 

Sam crawled behind Ketch, placing his hands on his hips, he mouthed over his neck. "Don't be afraid. He loves this. Slide in. Fuck my sloppy seconds."

Ketch shivered. He began to slide into Dean's sleep and orgasm relaxed hole, his cock throbbing at the low, pleading moan from the sleeping man under him. 

Sam guided his hips, whispering encouragement in his ear. When he was nearly balls deep, he began to slide out slowly. Sam pinched his ass, smirking when Ketch gave a soft cry of annoyance. 

"You're going so gentle. Don't. This little slut came untouched while his baby brother drained his balls in his ass. He told you you could fuck his sleeping body. So fuck it - show our Dean what a being a whore feels like." 

Ketch pulled all the way out of Dean's ass, slamming back in without hesitation. The wet squelch of come and lube was nearly drowned out as Dean screamed, his eyes snapping open. 

Ketch's hips continued to snap forward at a brutal pace, cum and lube dribbling down their thighs. Dean grabbed the edges of the bed, screaming for more, deeper, harder. His cock was hard again, twitching every time Ketch rammed his prostate. 

Sam crawled around, waiting until Dean looked up for air before slipping his cock in. He began to fuck Dean's throat, moaning softly at the gagging, retching noises his brother couldn’t hold back.

Sam pulled back first, letting Dean suck in a ragged breath of air. “Please—“

“Please what?” Sam asked.

“I need more.”

“Oh you—“ Sam’s eyes widened. “You want us to try it?”

Dean nodded, looking up at Sam. “Please.”

Sam looked over at Ketch, who slowed his thrusts. He shrugged in agreement. Sam nodded and stroked his fingers through Dean’s hair.

“Okay, but don’t be afraid to tell us to stop. We’ll listen to you.”

“I can take it,” Dean whispered.

“Should we employ a safeword?” Ketch worried. Sam shook his head.

“Not tonight. No is the safeword tonight. Have him on your lap.” Sam said. He crawled off the bed and circled around it, letting Ketch move up to the head of it. Dean settled onto his lap, back to chest, letting Ketch sink into his relaxed hole once more.

Sam crawled back in front of them, slicking his cock with an ample amount of lube. He added a little more to Dean and to the bit of Ketch’s cock he could reach before nodding.

Ketch grabbed the back’s of Dean’s knees, pulling them up as high as Dean could comfortably bend. His ass flexed around Ketch’s cock, eyes shut lightly.

“Last chance to back out,” Sam warned.

“I’m good,” Dean whispered. Sam grabbed Dean’s ass with one hand, his cock with the other. Taking a steadying breath, he began to push into Dean’s already filled hole.

Dean – much to the surprise of his lovers – went silent between them. Sam watched his face for any sign of pain, but Dean showed nothing. His breathing was steady, eyes shut lightly.

“Dean,” Ketch whispered, his voice strained. The increased tightness of Dean’s hole with Sam’s cock slipping deeper was incredibly overstimulating.

“I’m okay,” Dean whispered.

“Does it feel good?” Sam worried.

“If I open my eyes. Or move at all. I’m going to come all over you,” Dean said in a quiet, deadpan voice. Sam chuckled a little.

“Take that as a good thing then.” He continued to push in as deep as he could go before Ketch cried out. Then he pulled out almost all the way, pushing back in.

“That’s it,” Ketch whispered. “Nice and steady.”

Sam let his head hang, hair obscuring his eyes as he fucked into Dean. The slip-slide of his and Ketch’s cocks alone was nearly too much – the steady clench and unclench of Dean’s hole was pushing him over the edge much too fast.

“I’m gonna come—“ he warned.

“Come inside,” Dean whispered, wrapping his arms around Sam’s shoulders.

Sam grabbed the headboard on either side of Ketch’s head, slamming into Dean as quickly as he could manage in their current position. The bed creaked warningly under them, their combined weight testing its limits.

Ketch grunted softly, reaching around and grabbing Sam’s ass. He began to guide him forward, huffing against Dean’s shoulder as he moved his hips up, fucking into Dean at the same quick pace Sam had picked up.

“Fuck—Dean,” Sam gasped. He came hard, splashing into Dean’s hole and over Ketch’s thrusting cock. Both Dean and Ketch moaned along with him, the come trickling out almost as quickly as it went in, coating their cocks in sticky white. Sam fell back, letting his softening cock slip free of Dean’s ass. Ketch shoved Dean forward, both brothers crying out when their chests smacked together.

He climbed over Dean then, slamming back into his sloppy, used hole hard and fast.

Dean screamed, meeting Sam’s gaze. Their noses were inches apart, pinned together by Ketch’s body as he chased his own orgasm.

“You close?” Sam whispered, holding onto Dean’s hips. 

“Yeah, I—Ketch!” Dean cried when Ketch slammed particularly hard into his prostate. His cock began to spurt between their bodies as he came, burying his face in the crook of Sam’s neck. Ketch slammed in twice more before he stiffened. His cock jerked inside Dean seconds before he came, spurting hot and thick into Dean’s already ruined ass.

 

The three collapsed onto the bed, a tangle of arms and legs, sticky with sweat, come and lube. They shared lazy kisses, fingers playing over the expanses of skin laid out before each one of them. It was Sam that broke first, groaning and sitting up. He untangled himself from his lovers and the blankets, standing and stretching.

“We need a shower.”

“Tomorrow,” Dean mumbled.

“If we wait until tomorrow we’ll be glued to the mattress,” Ketch argued, rolling himself out of the bed as well.

Dean pouted, huffing a whine that sounded much younger than a nearly forty year old hunter should. “Fine, I guess.”

“And we should probably change the sheets,” Sam added. His face twisted into a mask of disgust when Dean climbed off the bed. He looked back, his own expression mirroring Sam’s. Their previously clean, grey sheets were a tangled, sticky mess, stained with come, lube, and who knows what else.

“I’ll put these in the wash and make the bed,” Ketch offered, stripping the bed quickly, “then join you lads in the shower.”

“You’re a life saver, Ketch,” Sam said, smiling softly. He shrugged. “Go on, take care of Dean – I’m quite sure he’ll be sore tomorrow.”

“Oh yeah—I’m already feeling it,” Dean admitted, leaning into Sam’s embrace.

“Regret it?” Sam worried, leading him toward the bedroom.

“Not even a little. Best birthday present ever.”

Sam laughed. “It’s not your birthday, idiot.”

“Well, if it was. It woulda been the best birthday present ever.” Sam rolled his eyes deeply, shoving Dean into the bathroom and shutting the door behind them.


End file.
